1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluorescence microscopy imaging system, and more particularly to a fluorescence microscopy imaging system having a focusing servo function.
2. Related Art
An early microscope technology is an optical microscope that uses visible light to observe a target; however, the magnifying power of the optical microscope is limited due to wavelengths of visible light. Currently, a fluorescence microscope combining a laser light source with a fluorescence technology is used in further combination with computer image analysis, so as to further observe detailed internal structures of a tissue; while through a confocal microscope, z-axis control can be further utilized to obtain a high-resolution optical section, thereby achieving tomography scanning of cells. In issued U.S. Pat. No. 7,639,420, a fluorescence microscope is disclosed, but the fluorescence microscope has a large volume and is not convenient to carry.
In issued U.S. Pat. No. 6,356,088, a laser scanning microscope is disclosed, which includes three modules, namely, a laser module, a scanning module, and a microscope. The scanning module is coupled to the microscope, the laser module is coupled to the scanning module and introduces laser for scanning. The microscope is focused through an eyepiece, which is not convenient to use.